That Eighties Couple
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: 2. The first IreneMystique fic I know of. Click, you know you wanna. Rated for implied sex.


Ah, the eighties. Poison to the mind, pure and simple. Caase in point, I was born in the eighties. Madonna had pointy boobs in the eighties. This songfic was inspired by eighties music, and my mind wandering while reading one of Vagabond's fics. Don't hold that against her though. Just go with it, and don't kill me. Blame my lazy arse muse. I should be working on the SOUS.  
  
---  
Raven wasn't sure what to call her current mental state. On one hand, she succesfully alienated every child she'd come in contact with. On the other hand, she was with Irene, even if it was to save the world. [What a change.] She watched her lover who was watching 'That Eighties Show'. Watching not being the most appropriate word, but it would do.  
  
"How can you listen to that?"  
  
Irene pointed her face in the general direction of Raven's voice, somehow managing to look her dead in the eye, just like every other time.  
  
"I quite enjoyed the eighties. When we weren't raising Hell, or trying to change the fate of mutant kind, we were listening to songs like '99 Red Balloons' and 'Come on Eileen'. I'm still fond of that song."  
  
Raven started humming it under her breath (Sonds like that never really get out of your head trust me). Of course the blind woman heard it. Surprisingly, to the casual observer, the hardened criminal softened seeing Irene smile, and started singing softly.  
  
"Poor old Johnny Ray  
Sounded sad upon the radio  
Moved a million hearts in mono"  
  
Irene laughed a little. The song wasn't especially funny, but Raven tripped over the words a little, and it had just struck her as humorous. Raven frowned a little, but kept going, now getting a little more into the song.  
  
"Our mothers cried  
Sang along, who'd blame them  
Now you're grown, so grown, now I must say more than ever  
Go toora loora toora loo rye aye  
And we can sing just like our fathers"  
  
Irene joined in on the next part, and Raven smiled, for the first time in. . .a while. It felt foreign, like she was being someone else. Nope, still her scaley blue self, with her girlfriend in a cheap hotel singing eighties songs. The world had gone mad.  
  
"Come on Eileen, oh I swear (what he means)  
At this moment, you mean everything  
With you in that dress my thoughts I confess  
Verge on dirty  
Ah come on Eileen"  
  
They started dancing just a little, both humming different parts of the instrumental bar. Then, because I'm allowed one plot device in this fic, the song picks up from that second on the tv show. Both continue singing along. It looked something like the wedding reception in Tommy Boy. Meaning, parts were sung to the 'crowd' (door) and parts were sung to each other. It was more sweet than anything else. (If you have an open enough mind to call something like this sweet. I know I do.)  
  
"These people round here wear beaten down eyes  
Sunk in smoke dried faces  
They're so resigned to what their fate is  
But not us (no never), no not us (no never)  
We are far too young and clever  
Remember  
Go toora loora toora loo rye aye  
Eileen I'll hum this tune forever  
  
Come on Eileen oh I swear (what he means)  
Ah come on, let's take off everything  
That pretty red dress Eileen (tell him yes)  
Ah come on let's, Ah come on Eileen  
That pretty red dress, Eileen (tell him yes)  
Ah come on let's, ah come on Eileen  
Please..."  
  
Raven starts to dance with Irene to the slower beat, and is very careful not to giude her into a table or anything. Tehy're both still singing, and smiling. Irene at her memories, Raven at the feeling she's been missing for so long. Peace.  
  
"Come on Eileen too-loo rye-aye   
Come on Eileen too-loo rye-aye   
Toora toora-too-loora  
  
Now you have grown, now you have shown, oh Eileen  
Come on Eileen, these things they are real and I know  
how you feel  
Now I must say more than ever  
things round here have changed  
Too-ra loo-ra too-ra loo-rye-aye"  
  
Raven looks mock evilly at Irene, who of course misses the look before putting her hand over Irene's mouth, and singing the chorus by herself, in a much different tone. In order to make this accesible to everyone, I will edit the next part out, but you can do the math. Later. . .  
  
Irene listened to everything around her. Raven peacfully asleep, and the tv still on, forgotten completely until that moment. She felt for the remote control, but gave up soon. Raven woke up during her search, and grumbled about it being too early in the morning. Irene couldn't help but add, "Or too late at night, hmm." Raven looked at her oddly. Irene knew Raven was giving her a confused look, whether because of some sixth sense, or just knowing the other woman. It must have shown on her face.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just not used to having you with me again."  
  
Irene nodded, and Raven layed back down, putting her arm around Irene's waist. Irene smiled, and said simply, befoer going to sleep herself, "Why do you think I wanted to watch 'That Eighties Show'?"  
  
End  
  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


End file.
